


Blue Eyes

by read_write_swim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/read_write_swim/pseuds/read_write_swim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight between Bucky and Steve from Bucky's point of view which takes place at some point after CA:TWS. When bucky sees Steve again, it jogs up some old memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The lines are supposed to represent a switch between his memories and the present events

They all beg. Every last one of them. Whether for their lives, for it to be over quick, or (if they were especially brave) for the lives of their loved ones to be spared. This one would be no different. Sure he is in peak physical condition, confident and has at least five inches on him, but he would soon be putty in the assassin’s hands.

            Fighting with him was something like dancing. With a give and take on both sides and a soft melody playing in the back of his head. It drew up memories of poorly lit dance halls and bright blue eyes. His eyes.

**Thwam!** A shield lodged into the wall a hair above his head. _Focus damnit. You have a mission and failure is not an option. Failure means- no focus._

            Snapping back into the fight he yanked the shield out and launched it back towards the man with the Blue Eyes. Like a game of catch but with more malicious intent.

* * *

 

            A small twig of a boy with bright blue eyes too big for his head, jumps up to catch a ball sailing above him. As he chases after it, he laughs a laugh like sunshine. The thrower taunts him jokingly, “Come on-

* * *

 

            -is that all you got,” he growls.

            He takes a running leap at Blue Eyes and uses his momentum to drive his fist into the man’s face. Spitting out a bit of blood the man replies, “Are you kidding, I could-

* * *

 

            -do this all day,” the frail boy say as a behemoth of a lad slams his face into a wall. Anger fills the other one. The one with the dark hair who looks familiar but distant like a twinge of pain in his left arm. “Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size,” he says turning the behemoth around.

            He repeatedly jabs him in the gut, the jaw, the chest until he falls to ground unconscious. Once the behemoth is out, he walks over to Blue Eyes and wipes a bit of blood off his pale cheek. Blue Eyes reaches his hand up to his face-

* * *

 

            -and slams his head into the wall. Blue Eyes backs him into an alley, punching him repeatedly.

            Launching himself into Blue Eyes, he kicks off his chest and grabs the fire escape mid-jump. In the blink of an eye, he’s on the top and dropping a small bomb back towards the ground. Blue Eyes repels it back up with his shield exploding the fire escape in the process. The Other One is off running.

            From above he sees Blue Eyes try to keep up with him from the street. Someone with a gun approaches Blue Eyes from behind and without thinking the Other One aims taking the enemy out. Blue Eyes looks up and-

* * *

 

            -gives a small salute. The twig, who has grown into a tree, raises his arm to motion the troops forward. They have a mission to accomplish and the other one is always watching his six.

* * *

 

            _SNAPOUTOFIT. Your handler’s will-will not be happy if you fai- focus._

            It’s not long before Blue Eyes makes a fatal mistake. He soon finds a way to cut the Other One off on the roof tops, but as he scales the fire escape he lets his guard down. As he reaches the roof, the Other One launches himself off a neighboring roof and tackling Blue Eyes. They roll over each other and the roof until the Other One ends up pinning Blue Eyes down, both losing their masks in the process.

            He slams his fists (mental and flesh) into his face over and over again until it’s bloodied and broken.

            Now it is time for him to beg. Just like all the others. But he doesn’t beg instead he chokes out one word like a prayer, a present and a greeting all at once.

            No, he does not beg. The other one can see in his eyes surrender but no hint of fear. There are no pleas for anything, or maybe it is a plea depending on how you look at it. Just one word.

“Bucky.”

            


End file.
